List of Chapters in the 2005 series
This page lists all the chapters of the 2005 series from Books 1-3. The Encantadia (2005-2006 Series) has ? chapters total. Encantadia (Book 1) Chapters (*The chapter count started at 21 on episode 21) 21 - Ang Pagtatagpo (The Encounter) 22 - Ang Dalawang Tagapagmana (The Two Heiresses) 23 - Ang Paglalapit ng Dalawang Sang'gre (The Intimacy of the Two Sang'gres) 24 - Ang Pagsuway ni Danaya (The Disobedience of Danaya) 25 - Ang Labanan nina Pirena at Danaya (The Battle between Pirena and Danaya) 26 - Ang Huwad na Sang'gre (The Fake Sang'gre) 27 - Ang Parusa kay Danaya (The Punishment for Danaya) 28 - Ang Pagtatagpo (The Encounter) * This chapter has the same name as the 21st chapter. 29 - Ang Marka ng Sang'gre (The Mark of a Sang'gre) 30 - Buhay na Alaala (Living Memories) 31 - Ang Daan tungo kay Mila (The Way to Mila) 32 - Ang Ika-anim na Sang'gre (The Sixth Sang'gre) 33 - Ikalawang Pagtatangka (Second Attempt) 34 - Ang Paglason sa isip ni Mira (The Poisoning of Mira's mind) 35 - Ang Kapalaran ni Ybrahim (The Fate of Ybrahim) 36 - Ang Kamatayan ng Tagapagmana (The Death of the Heiress) 37 - Ang Tunay na Anak ni Amihan (The True Daughter of Amihan) 38 - Ang Daan Patungong Devas (The Way To Devas) 39 - Isang Masakit na Katotohanan (A Painful Truth) 40 - Ang Pasya ni Milagros (The Decision of Milagros) 41 - Ang Paghaharap (The Confrontation) 42 - Ang Pagbagsak ni Amihan (The Fall of Amihan) Chapter Highlights 2005AngPagtatagpo.jpg|Chapter 21; Lira and Anthony's first encounter. 2005AngDalawangTagapagmana.jpg|Chapter 22; The two Sang'gre heiresses cross paths. 2005AngPaglalapitNgDalawangSanggre.jpg|Chapter 23; Mila and Lira become friends. Lireo2005SasakyangPanghimpapawid.jpg|Chapter 24; Danaya and Alena escape to Devas even though Amihan told them not to. 2005AngLabananNinaPirenaAtDanaya.jpg|Chapter 25; Pirena points her tongue blade at Danaya. 2005AngHuwadNaSanggre.jpg|Chapter 26; Pirena copied the form of Danaya so that the real Danaya will be punished for what Pirena did. 2005AngParusaKayDanaya.jpg|Chapter 27; Pirena convinces Amihan to kill Danaya herself. 2005Chapter28.jpg|Chapter 28; Mila and Danaya meet. 2005Chapter29.jpg|Chapter 29; Lira sees Mila's Sang'gre mark on her back. 2005Chapter30.jpg|Chapter 30; Alena now remembers everything except the events that happened when she doesn't remember anything. 2005Chapter31.jpg|Chapter 31; Pirena opens the portal going to Mila. 2005Chapter32.jpg|Chapter 32; Pirena and Mila's power struggle. 2005Chapter33.jpg|Chapter 33; Agane is about to strike Mila with her chain. 2005Chapter34.jpg|Chapter 34; Lira is convinced by Cassiopea's lying that Pirena's story about Mila is true. 2005Chapter35.jpg|Chapter 35; Ybrahim hugs Amihan after giving her condolence to Apitong but Alena arrives as they hug. 2005Chapter36.jpg|Chapter 36; Hagorn traps Lira in a circle of fire and threatens Danaya that a sword will drop on Lira if she doesn't surrender her Brilyante. Taluloot.png|Chapter 37; The flower representing Lira's life wilted after she died, making Amihan question because Lira just walked right in the room alive and well. 20170714_225727.png|Chapter 38; Lira's soul arrived at Limbo. 2005Chapter39.jpg|Chapter 39; Amihan now highly suspects that Lira isn't the real Lira when she used the Golden Dagger to prove it. 2005Chapter40.jpg|Chapter 40; Lira tells Danaya that she's decided that she wants to go to Encantadia and meet her mother. 2005Chapter41.jpg|Chapter 41; Amihan and Pirena's power struggle. Etheria (Book 2) Chapters 2 - Ang Kasunduan (The Agreement) 29 - Ang Laban (The Fight) 35 - Animus ng Hera Sensa (Animus of Hera Sensa) 49 - Heran Laban sa mga Sang'gre (Herans verus the Sang'gres) 50 - Ang Pagwawakas (The End) Pag-Ibig Hanggang Wakas (Book 3) Chapters 1 - Ang Babala ni Ynang Reyna (The Warning of Ynang Reyna) 2 - Ang Pagbabalik ng Dilim (The Return of the Darkness) 3 - Ang Mga Nilalang sa Bolang Kristal (The Creatures in the Crystal Ball) 4 - Ang Hula kay Ybrahim (The Guess for Ybrahim) 5 - Ang Anak ni Odessa (The Child of Odessa) 6 - Ang Simula ng Paghihiganti (The Start of Revenge) 7 - Armea 8 - Sang'gre Danaya 13 - Ang Panlilinlang ng mga Heran (The Deception of the Herans) 19 - Ang Pagbabalik ng Tunay na Reyna (The Return of the True Queen) 24 - Ang Mag-aamang Hathor (The Hathor father and daughter) 25 - Ang Kapalaran ni Odessa (The Fate of Odessa) Category:Encantadia Category:Lore Category:Lists